Just Talking
by The Kitten 6
Summary: Kitty, Jean and Rogue are talking. Their guys listen in. But just what are they talking about? ROMY, KIOTR and JOTT. WARNING: This fic contains mentions of Twilight. Proceed with caution.


**A/N: So, I noticed while I was reading over my fics a few typos and errors in my fics Mad About The Boy Avalanche and What Gambit Saw. Anyone interested in beta reading my stories? I've got four (maybe) in the works, so I could definitely use the second opinion. Just mention in a review (hint, hint) if interested. Thanks! **

"Oh_my_good_ness_, that's, like, huge!"

"I've seen bigger."

"Are you serious, Rogue? That's the biggest one I've ever seen!"

The listening boys exchanged confused looks. What were the girls talking about?

Remy, Scott and Piotr had been walking back to their rooms from a Danger Room session when they'd heard voices from inside Jean's room. Quickly figuring out that it was Kitty, Rogue and Jean inside, they'd settled themselves down (Scott and Remy ignoring Piotr's protests) to listen at the door. But they had no clue what the girls were talking about.

"How is it?" Kitty asked.

Jean sighed dreamily. "Amazing. The most incredible thing ever!"

A snort came from Rogue. "It wasn't that great. It could've been so much better! Really, you guys need to― h The rest of her words were muffled, and none of the boys could figure out what was said.

There were identical loud gasps.

"Like, how could you say that, Rogue!"

"Did you see that face? That hair? That _body_?"

The eavesdroppers could almost _hear_ Rogue rolling her eyes. "You two are obsessed. Don't you have boyfriends?"

"Like, who cares? This is way more important." Kitty said carelessly. Piotr suddenly stopped acting like he couldn't hear, and shoved Remy out of the way so he could listen better.

"What about you, Jeannie? Do you value this over Scott?" Rogue asked. There was slight pause.

"Well, he could take some hints from― h Again, the words dissolved into indecipherable muttering. gSometimes Scott's totally clueless! h

Scott pressed himself even harder against the door, straining his ears.

Rogue scoffed. "Well, unlike you two, I value my real-life boyfriend over some fantasy!"

"I thought, you like, _liked_ this sort of thing, Rogue. You're always― h More muttering.

gI'm over that. I've got better things in my life than this. Honestly, you two are crazy. You can't make out with your weird fantasy men like you can with Piotr and Scott!" A bit of bitterness crept into Rogue's voice. "Aren't you happy with what you've got?"

The boys backed away then.

"What de hell was dat about, mes amis?" Remy asked, looking from Scott to Piotr.

Piotr looked upset. "Why is Katya putting this..._fantasy_ in front of me? Am I not good enough for her?" His accent thickened as he spoke. "Did I something I do make angry her?" His grammar also became broken.

Scott looked angry. "I am not clueless! Just last week I took Jean out for a romantic dinner, drove her up to Lookout Point, played her favorite music and slow-danced with her! What more does she want?"

"At least y' deux can give yo' filles what dey want. I can never give chère what she wants de most. h Remy said, frowning. Then he brightened. gBut she happy wit me, at least! h He grinned.

Piotr and Scott both scowled at him.

_Meanwhile, inside Jean's room..._

The three girls paused their intense discussion of Twilight when they heard a thud out in the hallway. Jean closed her eyes, pushing out with her telepathy. A grin crossed her face.

"We have some eavesdroppers, girls." She informed Rogue and Kitty.

"Who?" Rogue asked.

"Our boyfriends." Was the reply.

"What? How long have they been listening?" Kitty demanded.

"Long enough. They don't know we were discussing Twilight, however." Jean told the other girls. A frown crossed her face. "Scott and Piotr aren't very happy."

Kitty's eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! _Piotr!_ He's probably, so upset with me!" She immediately phased out into the hallway.

Rogue and Jean looked at each other.

"Busted."

They opened Jean's door and walked out into the hallway, where Kitty had attached herself to Piotr, hugging him fiercely.

"I'm, like, _so _sorry Piotr! I'll never put Twilight before you ever, _ever _again!" She was wailing. Piotr looked shocked, Scott looked confused, and Remy looked amused.

"Bonjour, chère." Remy said to Rogue. She smiled at him.

"Hi, Swamp Rat."

"Jean. Did you not like the date I set up last week or something? What more do you want from me?" Scott asked, seeing Jean through his shades.

Jean reddened.

"Why don't we talk in my room?" She suggested, before forcibly yanking Scott inside and slamming the door.

Rogue, noticing Kitty had no intention of releasing Piotr from her grasp anytime soon, grabbed Remy's hand.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk." She began pulling him down the hallway, Remy grinning behind her.

Logan, who'd heard everything from his room down the hall, where he was helping himself to some after-training booze, just sighed and shook his head.

"Kids."


End file.
